<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No lo entiendo by Aexa15BB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876195">No lo entiendo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB'>Aexa15BB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bitmech AU, Discapacidad Optimus Prime, Paz TFA AU, Pequeños niños bot, Todos son Bitmech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aexa15BB/pseuds/Aexa15BB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus es un niño con una discapacidad en el Algoritmo psicológico y psíquico. El debe lidera con esto, mientras supera la prueba más difícil para el. La guardería Unión.</p><p>-----<br/>Un experimento de Narrativa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>eventual Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chispiantes /Bitmech/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Optimus tiene una discapacidad de algoritmo, no estoy siendo especifica en su versión humana, pero podemos decir que está dentro del espectro autista, en un grado bastante similar del Asperger, sin embargo no podría considerarla Asperger por respeto a los que conviven con esta discapacidad. Por lo tanto, te recomiendo tenerme paciencia, no soy una especialista.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus sabía que no era igual que los demás chispeantes /bebe bot/, siempre lo supo, incluso recuerda como para poder concentrarse en algo y explorarlo, sus creadores decían como se quedaba mirando al objeto fijo por más de media hora, su creador sobre todo dice que incontables veces tuvieron que sacarlo de una especie de transe cuando solo veía la protuberancia de silicona de su creadora en vez de amamantar. No esto no fue un problema hasta llegar a la guardería elite, sus padres, dos líderes social-militar de la Guardia Elite tenían que dejarlo de la mañana del primer ciclo, hasta entrada la tarde en el último ciclo.</p><p>El recuerda mirar las largas y grandes estanterías del lugar, los colores estaban en orden del arcoíris. También recuerda su enojo al ver como un color no estaba en a la columna correcta.</p><p>Ahora, él se siente avergonzado, por no controlar esa parte de sí mismo. Mira el suelo, que tiene una bonita hilera blanca, luego azul, luego blanca, azul, luego blanca…</p><p>— Optimus — llama la cuidadora, Bottom, agitando su mano. — Optimus aquí esta Elita, discúlpate con ella por favor.<br/>Optimus vio a la mujer rosa dorado frente ha el… sepárese tanto a Elita One… incluso en su nombre.<br/>— Lo siento. — dijo cortamente Optimus, dando una mirada intensa a Elita.<br/>— ¿Y por qué pides perdón Optimus? — pregunto la cuidadora… Optimus se confundió ¿por qué cosa exacta pedía perdón?</p><p>La conversación se estancó. Optimus no entendía, ¿por qué pedía perdón? Él solo le había dicho 4 veces como le enseño su madre a hacer que no pusiera el datapad rojo en el datapad de datapad amarillos y como Elita no hizo caso, el solo le quito el libro para el acomodarlo… ¿Qué hizo mal? Su algoritmo intentaba buscar el error en el procedimiento de la acción, pero el algoritmo no entendía razones, ni consecuencias secundarias.</p><p>— Pides perdón Oppy, por… — La cuidadora intento presionar un poco, vio como los ojos de Optimus ya no estaban mirando intensamente curiosos a Elita, sino intensamente preocupados, como si fuera a llorar — Pides perdón por quitar el libro de mala manera a Elita Optimus — Dio la solución la cuidadora, sabiendo que Optimus no iba a encontrar la respuesta.<br/>— Perdón por quitarte el libro de mala manera — dijo Optimus mirando a Elita aún.<br/>— Acepto tu perdón — dijo Elita e intento darle la mano a Optimus.</p><p>Que rápidamente, abrió los ojos y dio unos pasos atrás, Optimus había olvidado lavar sus manos con gel después de tomar el libro polvoriento en la sección amarilla.</p><p>— Optimus — regaño ligeramente la cuidadora.<br/>— … — Optimus guardo silencio y miro entre la cuidadora y Elita, por un momento, el… ¿lo estaba volviendo a hacer? Tomo una salida de aire, pero tomo la mano de Elita pero no esperaba que este realmente fuera un abrazo.</p><p>Optimus miro a la cuidadora, no tenía expresiones, se quedó congelado unos momentos, ella estaba ¿dando un abrazo Decepticon de dominancia? … a Optimus. Optimus dejo salir otra salida de aire y solo se quedó quieto, ella gana no iba a pelear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Más cosas de chispeantes / News Bitmech’s/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2 días desde el capitulo 1 (en la historia)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sé que dije en el primer capítulo, algo sobre los padres de Optimus, me corrijo, los padres, más bien Carrier/Creadora/, de Optimus es una archivista. Aunque no esperes saber mucho de ella dentro de la historia.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si ha Optimus le dieran a elegir ser algo, seria ser su creadora Write, ella era muy alta, sonriente y amable. Sobre todo alta, era más alta que el señor Rung, aunque según su creadora Write era normal. Diversidad de funciones y marcos, cosas que vienen pre-terminadas según tu portador, eso quiere decir, dentro de quien te formas. Optimus amaba leer sobre esto, como se crearon las funciones, porque no puedes estar en otra que no sea la que tu marco define por ti.</p><p>- Oye</p><p>Optimus volteo la mirada del libro de creación. Miro a un bitmech como el, solo, más robusto, más grande… y más oscuro, por su marco, lo más seguro una creación de mineros.</p><p>- ¿Tienes <em>retraso de 3 segundos</em> ? - pregunto el bitmech, agachándose para estar a la altura de Optimus.</p><p>Optimus miro al bitmech, sin saber que decirle… ¿ <em>retraso de 3 segundos? </em>Optimus tardo más de 3 segundos en reaccionar siempre… ¿tal vez más?</p><p>- Optimus, ¿este te está molestando? - la voz fácilmente reconocible voz de Elita apareció, su campo de emociones * <sup>1</sup> no era más que un remolino de protección y enojo, eso angustiar a Optimus. <br/>- ¿Quién te hablo a ti? - dijo el mech desconocido y si campo era de sentimientos indescifrables para Optimus.</p><p>La angustia y la confusión estallo en el campo de Optimus.</p><p>- Lo estas molestando tu ¿qué no puedo preguntar algo? - dice el mech desconocido, irritado <br/>- ¿yo? ¡Tú apareciste y le preguntaste si era un retrasado! - le dice Elita gritando, eso angustia más a Optimus.</p><p>¡Elita! ¡No hace falta peles!, al parecer no lo dice en voz alta, dejo salir una sacudida leve frustrada.</p><p>— Dijo retraso de tres segundos — corrigió Optimus mirando a Elita, que solo frunce el ceño.<br/>— Tú no eres un retrasado Optimus — dice molesta Elita.<br/>— No lo estoy llamando retrasado — se quejó el bot desconocido.</p><p>Optimus angustiado por esta pelea, solo abrazo a Elita, aunque aún le incomodaba la acción, el Señor Rung había dicho que el tacto era importante. Aunque su abrazo se convirtió en el cayendo de cara al suelo cuando Elita se inclinó para empujar al otro bitmech ¿Por qué lo empujo?</p><p>— ¡Optimus! ¡¿Esta bien?! — pregunto preocupada Elita levantando a Optimus que solo estaba un poco aturdido — ¿te rompiste algo?<br/>— Ay por Unicron ecarnado, él no está hecho de vidrio, se ve bien — dice el mech rodando los ojos.<br/>— ¡Cállate! ¡no lo conoces! — le grita Elita.</p><p>Y antes de que el nuevo mech pueda decir algo, una cuidadora … nueva… llego, Optimus se la quedo viendo ¡Parecia un doctor! ¡Como el Creador de Ratchet!</p><p>— ¿Pasa algo aquí pequeños? — la cuidadora nueva se arrodilla para estar a la altura de los tres.<br/>— <em>Hizo</em> que tirara a Optimus — culpo rápidamente Elita.<br/>— Oh ¿en serio? ¿Qué paso aquí Megatron? — pregunto la cuidadora nueva mirando, al bit mech… <em>Megaton <br/>— </em>Ella se metio mientras preguntaba al azul si… estaba enfermo — el mech, Megaton, parecía mucho más tímido.<br/>— ¿Y cuál sería esa enfermedad? — pregunto la cuidadora.<br/>— ¡Miente! ¡Dijo que Optimus tenía retraso! — grito Elita.<br/>— ¡No es cierto! ¡Dije que si tenía retraso de 3 segundos! — grito Megaton.<br/>— Niños — regaño suavemente la cuidadora.</p><p>Optimus tenía su campo lleno de angustia, debía hablar y defender a Elita, pero no podía. Entonces la cuidadora le devolvió por fin la mirada.</p><p>— ¿Optimus verdad? — pregunta la cuidadora y Optimus asiente.<br/>— Sí así se llama — dice Elita.<br/>— Elita, estoy hablando con tu pequeño amigo, por favor — regaño suavemente la cuidadora y siguió con Optimus — ¿Megatron te estaba molestando? — Optimus negó con la cabeza. — ya veo, ¿gustas conocer a Megatron o prefieres que te deje con Elita? — pregunto suavemente.</p><p>Oprimus miro a Elita, ella tenía un ceño fruncido, no le agradaba Optimus, miró fijamente y buscando una respuesta en la enojada forma de Elita.</p><p>- Es decisión tuya pequeño - oyó la voz de la cuidadora. <br/>- ¿No? - negó con la cabeza, su cabeza estaba más confusa… <br/>- Okey, mejor… ¿quieres quedarte con los dos? - la pregunta fue mejor recibida esta vez. Optimus miro a Megaton un poco más, jamás había conocido a un marco minero. <br/>- Sí - respondió aunque Elita dejo un remolino de emociones que demostró su descontento - No. <br/>-… ¿Me harías el favor de cuidar a Megatron entonces? Él es alguien importante que debe estar aquí y creo que tú y Elita lo cuiden - La cuidadora pregunto.</p><p>- Sí.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo lamento por lo corto, y por lo anti estético que puede verse, se veía mejor el word</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno, quería remarcar los rasgos de la discapacidad de Optimus, los más grandes al menos, como ya dije, esta discapacidad está INSPIRADA en el espectro autista, especialmente el grado asperger del espectro. Aunque aquí podemos ver las grandes diferencias: No suele hablar casi nada o nada, suele alterarse por problemas usualmente mundanos y lo que podríamos considerar “normal” su algoritmo de pensamiento lógico no lo traspasa. Sé que para algunos será como “eso es normal en jóvenes” pero no es el primer día de Optimus, Optimus ya lleva tiempo y en un algoritmo normal, otro Bitmech hubiera aprendido de la experiencia. Si te preguntas lo de la mirada fija también es un síntoma, él no logra conciliar con algo físico, tangible o no, el lo mirara por horas e incluso días sino es distraído.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>